Ashfur's best friend
by Mysticbreeze327
Summary: like the title says. It's about ashfur and his best friend


A light grey tom with stunning blue eyes lay down and daintily cleaned one light grey paw. Pulling the same paw over his left ear, he sighed.

"Its all your fault Ashfur," the small voice in the back of his head whispered. "Its all your fault your stuck in this stinking forest!"

Ashfur sighed again. He looked at the dark trees surrounding his clearing. There were no stars in the sky, no prey in the undergrowth, no birds in the trees or sky, and no fish in the small stream. He started to clean the rest of his body.

Stop trying to forget what happened, what you did, what you ruined, and what's happening," the little voice said.

Ashfur muttered, "I know, I know."

The small voice said, "Remember your best friend?" "The friendship what **YOU** ruined. "Remember all **HE** did for **YOU**?" "And what did you do?" "You ruined his relationship!"

Ashfur felt his eyes his water and his stomach clench with guilt. The voice was right. "But I loved her," he whispered.

"So, and that gave you permission to ruin it all," the voice questioned.

"Not really," Ashfur admitted. "But still…"

"You know two toms loved Bluestar?" "But she choose Oakheart, not the other one." "But did he get revenge?" "NO," the voice nearly yowled.

"But, but," Ashfur knew he was losing the argument. "I know I hurt Brambleclaw, but he had the cat I loved in his grasp, and he mistreated her" he whimpered. As if he was being led, he padded to a small silver pool surrounded by soft green moss. Ashfur cringed when he saw brambles also surrounded it.

"The voice, now gentle but commanding, whispered, "Touch the water with your nose."

Ashfur did and immediately an image appeared. It showed a small dark tabby tom that Ashfur immediately identified. It was Bramblekit and his sister Tawnykit. Ashfur saw with a jolt himself, a young apprentice, cheering the newly named Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw. Ashfur watched as the water rippled again and a new image replaced it.

"This is the apprentice den," Ashpaw told a curious Bramblepaw. "You can sleep next to me, if you want."

"Thanks, Ashpaw," Bramblepaw said gratefully as he sunk into the moss lined nest.

Ashfur watched his younger self and Bramblepaw start to groom each other, not unlike Firestar and Graystripe. Or rather Fireheart and Graystripe, who were grooming each other in the center of the clearing.

After a few minutes of grooming, Bramblepaw and Ashpaw both quickly fall asleep, sleeping together like long time friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~ _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashpaw was crying silently in the corner of the hollow. His sister Fernpaw was leaning against Dustpelt, silent and pale and sickly looking, her blue yes dulled with grief. Dustpelt was gently grooming her and whispering condolences. Cloudtail was staring at the ground as if he wished it would swallow him up. All the other cats were all staring at the center of the clearing.

Ashfur looked at the center of the clearing, dreading what he would see. He already knew what it was. His mother, Brindleface, was curled out in the center of the clearing, as if she was sleeping, her tail tip on her nose. Ashfur joined his smaller self next to his mother's body. Pushing his nose into her fur he closed his eyes. How he had wished that he would see his mother again! But he hadn't gone to StarClan. Brindleface hadn't even escorted him to the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest also known as Place of No Stars. Instead it was a silent black cat, Ashfur shuddered, remembering Hollyleaf, the beautiful black she cat that had slain him. Anyways, the silent black cat Ashfur remembered was Nightstar, the clan leader who hadn't been granted his nine lives.

"Ashpaw." A young clear voice startled Ashfur. "Ashpaw?" "Are you okay?" "Fireheart says we are to bury Brindleface and then evacuate immediately." Both Ashpaw and Ashfur turned around to see Bramblepaw, his eyes huge with fear and concern. "Tigerstar killed him," Bramblepaw looked down quickly when he called his father the murderer.

Ashfur felt a twinge of pity for the young cat. He also felt guilt because he knew that he had been plotting with his mother's killer's son, who he knew now, had been plotting with his father, Tigerstar. But back then he hadn't cared. All he wanted was Squirrelflight. Ashfur looked up and saw Ashpaw and the elders carrying Brindleface away to be buried along with Bramblepaw, Cloudtail and Fernpaw. Bramblepaw's tail tip was resting lightly on the older's apprentice's shoulder. When they came back, Ashpaw buried his nose in into Bramblepaw's fur and cried, while Bramblepaw lightly groomed Ashpaw's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~* _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashpaw, Bramblepaw, Fernpaw, and Dustpelt were approaching Firestar. Dustpelt began to speak.

"Fireheart, Ashpaw and Fernpaw have something to ask you." "He exchanged worried looks with Bramblepaw.

Ashpaw's voice was determined as he spoke. "Fernpaw and I want to run the race."

Blah blah blah (this is Fireheart speaking)

"Get ready now Ashpaw, Fernpaw," dipping his head, Fireheart turned to talk to the other cat's "in line."

Bramblepaw put his muzzle into Ashpaw's ear, Ashfur strained his ears to hear what he said, "StarClan be with you Ashpaw." He looked down at his paws. "Ashpaw, I just need to say that," Bramblepaw gulped and continued, "If you never make it to the other side, I'll never forget you." "You are the best friend anyone can have, even more than Fireheart and Graystripe." "You Cloudtail, Fernpaw, and a couple other's are the only ones who actually look at me and not see my," his voice faltered and then strengthened. "Father, Tigerstar." He looked into Ashpaw's eyes for a few seconds and then turned. "See you Ashpaw." **(robotic voice) cheesy cheesy**

In the second while the water rippled, Ashfur felt a warm glow in his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~* _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashpaw's blood turned into ice. Whitestorm, their awesome deputy who acted like the father he had never known was dead. Killed. Killed by that rouge named Bone. Hatred filled his heart. Calling Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Fernpaw, and bunches of other apprentices he started to run. By his side ran Bramblepaw, whose eyes were like cold fire, ready to burn the cat that had killed the brave deputy. Pounds of hard muscles straining, the two charged at Bone with Tawnypaw and Fernpaw running right behind him and the rest of the apprentices following. "Charge," Ashpaw yowled and all the apprentices dove at Bone. Bone reared in surprise and tried to fling them off but the apprentices quickly finished him. When he dropped, dead, Ashpaw lifted his head in yowl of victory.

Ashfur yowled with him, as happy as if he had done with them, which of course he had but whatever.

Bramblepaw was quick to pick up the cry and soon all the apprentices were yowling their heads off.

~*~*~*~*~* _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ashfur!" "Brambleclaw!" "Ferncloud!" "Ashfur!" Brambleclaw!" "Ferncloud!" The clan chanted the three new warrior's names. The three were purring to hard to speak. Suddenly Bramblepaw stopped purring, his eyes sad.

"Tawnypaw should be with us," he sadly mewed. Ashfur pushed his nose into his fur, giving comfort while Ashfur looked on. **(Gosh this is going to get confusing)** **(The newly named Ashfur is going to speak and move and such in italics) **

~*~*~*~*~*~* _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ashfur what are you doing," the crisp voice of Mousefur asked. "Stealing prey in the morning, before everyone is awake, before you went hunting," she accused. "And right after you were found on WindClan territory?"

_Ashfur stammered and lowered his eyes to the dirt floor of the clearing unable to meet her eye. He was caught! For Mousefur was right, he was hungry after his and Brambleclaw ban that Graystripe (Firestar and Sandstorm are gone for his quest) had put on him for being on WindClan territory. He was not supposed to take any prey before he fed the queen and elders, but being hungry he had woken up early due to a rumbling stomach and decided to eat before anybody saw him. He knew if he was caught again he most likely would be put back to apprentice duties and he would have to sleep in the apprentice's den. He had only stopped sleeping there for two days! __Nothing__ was worse than that. He knew that Graystripe and Firestar had once been put to apprentice duties and still said that was one of the worse things that had happened to them. He opened his jaws to speak, no idea what he was going to say one a voice interrupted him._

"Ashfur!" "Where ARE you my fresh kill?" "Come on," the voice of Brambleclaw said. He padded out of the den. "I've been waiting FOREVER for you to come!"

_Ashfur knew that he was out of it. "Oops, sorry Brambleclaw," was all he said. He knew he should deny the story but he couldn't help being happy that the blame was going to Brambleclaw._

"This was your idea," Mousefur asked Brambleclaw, her eyes flashing.

Brambleclaw nodded. His eyes were cool, but is slightly flicking tail showed his anxiousness.

Then your going straight to Graystripe," she snapped and led him away.

Ashfur stared at them, his eyes wide. Brambleclaw's younger self was so nice when his younger self right now wasn't well you know nice. Hid stomach filled with guilt when he heard Graystripe yelling at Brambleclaw.

~*~*~*~*~*~* _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashfur stepped back from the pool and shook his head, trying to clear it.

The voice talked to him again. "See Ashfur?" "See how much he did for you?" "How much he cared for you?" Now look at all the things you did to him."

The water rippled…

_"But Squirrelflight…" "I am so much better than Brambleclaw." "All he does is spend time with Hawkfrost." "He doesn't love you like I love you." "Come on Squirrelflight." "Just dump him!" "Can't you tell he doesn't love you?"_

"I just don't know Ashfur." "I knew I loved him." "I'm pretty sure that he felt something for me but," she dropped her head. "I'm not sure now." "But I just can't DUMP him." She sighed. "I just don't know…" Her sad eyes shone prettily.

Just then the bushes rustled behind them. **(It's the entrance to the warrior's den) **Brambleclaw padded out. His eyes showed regret and sadness as he looked at Ashfur."

_Ashfur knew Brambleclaw had heard him. That one glance. That one sad glance showed that Brambleclaw knew that their friendship would never be the same. Their friendship had been rocky ever since Brambleclaw had met Hawkfrost but Ashfur had always thought that they would become friends after words. After he got Squirrelflight. Never again._ _But he didn't feel any guilt, any sadness, no regret. All he needed was Squirrelflight and here she was here with him._

~*~*~*~*~*~* _Water Ripple _~*~*~*~*~*

The water was still.

The voice said, "There are many more." "All of them are the same." "You felt hate, resentment, and just pure anger at Brambleclaw because he had the cat you loved." "Look."

The water rippled once again and Ashfur's voice called out. "I wish Brambleclaw would DIE!" He is just in the way with Squirrelflight and I." "If he was out of the way the path would be clear for me. I would just sweep Squirrelflight of her paw…" An image appeared in the water. A ravaged injured brutally killed Brambleclaw.

Ashfur looked in horror at the picture. Had he really thought that, he wondered.

The voice talked again. "And look at when you died…"

The water rippled…

The image showed Brambleclaw sitting beside Ashfur's dead body. His eyes showed nothing. They were as blank as can be. No one realized that he he was murmuring words in Ashfur's cold grey fur. "Remember those words, Ashfur that I told you before you ran in "the line?" "Well that still stands true." "You were the best friend I could ever have, and I will never forget you." "Goodbye, Ashfur…"

Brambleclaw slowly faded away, and Ashfur shook his head. "After all he had done to him he still had considered him his friend, after all he had done." Smiling, Ashfur felt courage. He might never find his way across the border to StarClan but he would try to help Brambleclaw's and Sqirrelflight's broken relasionship. And maybe, just maybe, he might see his mother again.

**The End**

**Well I found out that when Brambleclaw and Ashfur became warriors, they always hung out together and became good friends, so I got this idea. Hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
